


Day 5 (Picnic)

by Quirky_Baller



Series: Creampuff Week [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Week, Creampuff Week, Day 5, F/F, Picnic, School picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Baller/pseuds/Quirky_Baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Betty spend some time at the school picnic, discussing certain details after the night of the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 (Picnic)

Danny knew that at a regular school, school picnics had so much potential to be chaotic. At Silas University, there was no potential, there was only  _chaos_.

Food was being thrown around, a couple explosions here and there, and more than one couple had tried to sneak away for some "fun" time in the forest. Throw in three hours of sleep and basically running on caffeine, Danny Lawrence was one fed up and tired redhead. 

LaFontaine and Perry had tried to help, but there was no stopping the weirdness that was Silas University. 

Every now and then, she would see Carmilla and Laura, holding hands and talking to each other. Carmilla was smiling more while Laura was being all giggly. Every time Danny saw the new couple, her heart would release a slight pang, pangs of sadness and frustration of what could've been. She was proud though. She could recognize her feelings dissipate slowly and steadily, not hurting as much about the "what if's" if she could change anything. Besides, she could reluctantly admit that Laura and Carmilla were perfect for each other. Opposites with more in common then most people thought. 

If wasn't like her own dating life was pathetic in any way. A number of people really did want to date her. A few of the Zeta's would hit on her even though she had scared most of them out of it. Some of the Summer Society girls batted their eyelashes more when she was around. And lastly, some of her own colleagues at the school would send a glance worthy of shivers being sent up and down her spine every now and then.

The tall redhead felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Betty looking at her with concern. Danny tried to give a smile, the smallest one she could force and Betty reluctantly returned a small one of her own. 

"Are you okay Danny?" Betty inquired. "I know you're tired and running this thing's got to be tough. Do you need a break?"

Danny's smile grew slightly wider at Betty's concern and she sighed, while answering, "Thanks Betts. I'd like a break but there's no way I'm getting one. Besides, this thing is almost officially over. 30 more minutes and I can get out of here."

"Want some company?"

Now Danny had a full blown grin. "I'd love some," She gushed.

Betty nodded and stuck herself to Danny's side as she was maneuvered around the grounds that the picnic was on. There was less food throwing though more explosions occurring mid air with no known source.

"You know," Danny said, breaking up the silence between them. "I'm glad I convinced you stay here for a little bit."

"I am too," Betty replied, taking Danny by surprise. The TA knew that Betty hadn't even remotely planned to come to Silas and as soon as she recovered, she had wanted to leave. With such little time before Reading Week, Danny had convinced her to stay a little longer before she left. And by convince, she nearly begged.

"Really?" Danny asked. "I didn't think you'd want to after what happened and all."

"I didn't," Betty admitted. "I just, I feel like I've actually had a chance to get acquainted with the university. Besides, it's no Ivy League but Silas has had some notable alumni that I wouldn't mind following in terms of footsteps." She ducked to avoid getting hit in the face with a slice of coconut cream pie.

"Well I'm glad you did," Danny said gratefully. "I think we've become pretty close in the last couple days and I like having a friend. Goodness knows that Laura and Carmilla are attached to the hip while Perry and LaFontaine dance around each other like they're waltzing."

"What about Kirsch?" Betty asked softly. 

Danny frowned and shrugged, her hands going into her pockets. "I like Kirsch and all but I don't  _like_ him, you know? He's a great guy, for a Zeta and all, but I just don't see anything beyond friendship with him. Besides, he's still grieving over SJ and Will and he needs some space."

They both sat at an empty picnic table, the sun starting to set behind them. 

"What about me?" Betty asked confidently. "What about me and you, beyond a friendship?"

"You mean..." Danny trailed off as she gestured between the two with Betty giving a nod. "I, I don't know Betty. I mean you're so great and such a great friend and it's just, I don't know how I feel about it."

Betty gave her a dejected yet understanding nod before Danny continued quickly, "I'm not saying it isn't possible it's just, can you give me a little more time to think about? Sort everything out?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Betty said, a smile gracing her face. Danny gave her one of her own and the two kept talking about other topics for the rest of the evening. They never noticed the 4 pairs of eyes watching them while everyone left the picnic or the fact that some of the food at the Alchemy table started sprouting legs and walking of towards the sunset.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Published 10:20 pm on January 15th, 2015


End file.
